1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus suitable for use in, for example, speakers for television receivers, and to a display apparatus with speaker which houses the speaker apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in image display apparatuses such as television receivers, the prevailing image display means are those using a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel. In the display apparatuses using the flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display, a casing which forms the main body of the display apparatus is flat, and therefore, a speaker housed in the display apparatus is also required to be made flat.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2006-311324 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example where speakers are incorporated into the right and left of a flat image display apparatus, respectively. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 10-23582 (Patent Document 2) discloses formation of a certain degree of space at the front of a speaker unit when incorporating speakers into a casing which forms the main body of this type of apparatus.